Cecil is Possessed by Angels and Demons
by Khoshekh42
Summary: What is Carlos going to do when Cecil gets possessed by a demon? Or when he gets possessed by Castiel the angel of the Lord? The Winchester brothers come to help. Set sometime between 'First Date, and 'Yellow Helicopters'. Set sometime after Cas, but if I get details wrong don't complain, where I am in the series is messed up. Please Read and Review! Rated K plus for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Carlos was working on something when the beginning of the whole damn thing happened. If asked later, he would have told you that, in the following events, he'd lost all thought about what he was working on. Oh wait, he was analyzing paint samples from the house that doesn't exist. But that doesn't really matter does it? What mattered came next.

Carlos bent in closer to the microscope, peering inside at the annoyingly normal looking paint sample. He looked up, hearing fast, nearing on frantic footsteps from behind him. Carlos turned around fully to see Cecil, wide-eyed, panicked, his breathing boarding on ragged. Cecil grabbed the collar of Carlos's lab coat, and with it his green and brown plaid shirt, while he began to collapse. Cecil seemed to struggle, gasping out his words. "Carlos! Help. I'm trying- I'm trying- to fight! Carlos!" Cecil let out this last word with a gasp of pure, raw terror. For a fleeting moment before Cecil passed out cold, Cecil could've sworn that he'd seen Cecil's pupils dilate far beyond his deep blue irises. Carlos began to fell panicked, as though Cecil's panic had seeped through into Carlos's hands, which Carlos used to carefully bring Cecil down to the floor. Carlos shouted for help, with a definite edge of panic in his voice "I need an ambulance!" Scientist started to run around them in a sort of alarmed fashion.

When the ambulance eventually arrived, Carlos gave up his life grip on Cecil's unmoving hand to let the medics roll Cecil away on the gurney. For a few moments Carlos just stood there, somewhat pale-looking. Suddenly, as if coming to his senses, he called out to one of his science team members (His name was Jason) that he was going to go to the hospital and to not let anyone (or anything) blow up the lab while he was gone. Jason saluted and nodded his head as Carlos ran from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean stretched rubbing away the sleep in his shoulders. He saw Sammy hunched over his laptop, the shine of the bright computer screen reflected in his focused eyes. He walked over, standing of to the side of Sam, tilting his head to better see the computer screen. "What have you got there? New job that we can go after? I could go for a nice job right about now."

"So get this. I found this really weird website about some town called 'Night Vale' out way in the middle of the desert in pretty much Middle-of-Nowhere, New Mexico." Sam looked at Dean, almost as a question, asking if he should continue on with his research. Dean nodded. Sam turned back to the computer and started scrolling down to a news article titled 'Voice of Night Vale in Hospital'. "So, it says that this guy, Cecil Palmer, apparently the 'Voice of Night Vale' was sent to the hospital after collapsing in his boyfriend's lab. So, this guy's boyfriend, Carlos, told the News site this 'I was looking at paint samples from the House that Doesn't Exist-'" Dean cut in, "The House that Doesn't Exist? How does a house that does not exist have paint?" Sam shook his head. "I don't know. But just listen, it gets better. '-The House that Doesn't Exist when I heard Cecil rushing in. He was in a panic and he seemed scared. He came up to me and told me that he was trying to fight. I don't know what he was trying to fight, he never said. He started to pass out, and I promise you, as his eyes were fluttering I swore I saw the pupils of his eyes expand beyond his irises and fill up his entire eye. Then I called an ambulance'. So he gets demon eyes, then apparently later this Cecil guy tried to _strangle_ Carlos when he woke up in the hospital. It was completely unprovoked and no one can figure out why Cecil would do that. Luckily though, the guy is still alive, even if he is a little shocked by the whole ordeal. I think that we should go check this out. Plus, this town itself has some serious problems." Sam started motioning to the computer screen saying random phrases that meant absolutely nothing to Dean. "There's some Glow Cloud thing, and a Faceless Old Woman, and some sort of Pteranodon Attack Gate thing or something similar." Dean nodded. They agreed to go to this strange town with strange things happening in it.

They were driving across the interstate when Dean posed a question for Sam. "So, why would this demon want to possess some small town radio host? And why would it let him escape before it got him? I mean, it's all a bit confusing. Plus, if the demon was so intent on killing this Carlos guy, why didn't he do it immediately after possessing Cecil?" Sam sifted carefully through the papers laid out in his folder before answering. "Well, I guess a hospital room is a bit more private for the act of trying to strangle someone. There'd be more people to stop him in the middle of the lab. As for why he would let him escape. I really have no idea, something could've stopped it. Or perhaps it just wanted a little fun; I wouldn't put it past a demon to do that. The first question really does stump me though. Don't get me wrong there are WAY too many violent deaths and strange disappearances for a town of that number, and no one seems to care, nor does anyone investigate it. But this Carlos guy, he is honest to God the most normal person in the town." Sam shuffled through the papers on his lap again, picking one up to read from it, "It says here that he moved in to the town around a year and a half ago, and I could find no deaths, or disappearances that could be traced back to him, associated with him in any way at all. I guess the bottom line is that I figure that the demon possessed Cecil the radio host to get close to Carlos, but I don't have any idea why it would go after Carlos in the first place. He seems to be a good guy." Sam eventually put the folder on the dash, leaning back to get ready for the long drive ahead of them.

* * *

**A/N: Please forgive me if my chapters are short, but my stories go and stop where they want to, and I have no control over them. As I said in the summary, my spot in Supernatural is seriously messed up, and I apologize in advance for if I get anything wrong. I started in the middle of the fourth season (I walked in when she was watching an episode, and I got hooked right then and there.) and I finally decided to go back to watch the rest of the series. Currently I'm somewhere in season three. Of course my sister wasn't going to just stop watching the show to wait for me to play catch-up, so with her I just finished season five. Yeah, it's really messed up. Please like and comment (spread the word!) Thank you so much! -Khoshekh42**


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"Sam and Dean arrived in Night Vale a few hours after dawn the next day. Dean had driven around the entire city three times before waking up Sam to tell him the news. "Dude! Wake up! We've got a major problem here." Sam barely jumped as Dean prodded him, from experience of having to wake up at odd times, whether in the Impala or not. "What's the problem? We've gotten here, why haven' we checked into a Motel yet?" Dean sighed as Sam stretched the sleepiness out of his system, "See there's the problem Sammy, there just aren't any Motels. Or hotels or Bed and Breakfast, nothing!" Sam was definitely awake now. "None? Come on it's a city. Or a town. Very small town. But they have to have some sort of place to stay for a few nights." Dean shook his head, and then drove the entire place one more time just to prove to Sam that there was nowhere to stay. Sam looked around, concerned, "Well I guess it's ten now, so we could just go to a restaurant, get something quick to eat, then use their restroom to change into our FBI impersonation suits, and question Cecil and Carlos. Here, I thought I saw an Arby's back there. Let's stick with that instead of local food." They made their way to the Arby's, and did exactly what Sam had suggested, got some quick eating, changed (Though the strange thing was that no one seemed to question the fact that they were changing in a fast food restaurant bathroom, but instead questioning why they would be there). As soon as they had finished they got back to the Impala, where Sam started telling Dean where to go. "Well Cecil will be back from the hospital by now, the incident happened awhile back. So get this, they released Cecil just a few days after him nearly strangling Carlos, and they weren't concerned by the fact that he tried to kill his boyfriend, completely unprovoked." They arrived at the radio station, which had a glowing neon purple eye above the door. The Winchester brothers worked their way into the building, where they found a woman with a nametag reading emIntern Kaylie. /em"Hello?" She said "I'm intern Kaylie, what do you need?" Dean pulled out his faked FBI badge, and told her "I'm Agent Maslow from the FBI this is my partner Agent Gerard, we need to speak to Cecil Palmer." Intern Kaylie tilted her head in a Castiel-like fashion, and looked mildly confused. "FBI? Is that some sort of branch of the Sheriff's Secret Police?" Her eyes widened considerably, "Are you some sort of secret branch from the SSP? Or the Vague Yet Menacing Government Agency?" Sam looked at Dean, who had a mirrored look of confusion on his face, finally Sam just told her yes, and repeated that they needed to talk to Cecil Palmer. Intern Kaylie giggled somewhat nervously and flushed slightly, "Um, you can't speak to him right now, he's still on air, but you can talk to him when the weather comes on. It should be soon, especially if you're waiting for him. Here, I'll turn on the radio, so you know when you can talk to him." She pressed a button on a small radio near the wall, and then hurried off while a voice carried out from the radio. The voice was deep, somewhat gravelly, and sounded like it was made perfectly for radio, "And now listeners, I must take you to the weather, as there are two men who no one has seen before waiting to talk to me. They claim to be from some branch of the Sheriff's Secret Police called the 'FBI', but in truth they just arrived here early this morning in a black '67 Chevy Impala, and have no relation to Night Vale in any way. I think that the elder one particularly will like the weather today." Then the unmistakable first words of 'Carry On My Wayward Son' made their way out of the radio while Dean's mouth hung open, astonished./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt" /p  
hr /  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt"strongA/N: So... They're going to get their first introduction to Cecil. Do you think he'll still be possessed? What are the answers to Dean's questions in chapter two? You may possibly learn these things when you read the next installment of my story. (Which I've barely started writing)br /br /strongstrongBut.. Aren't you proud of me, readers? I wrote TWO CHAPTERS! I know, I'm surprised with myself. Please like and comment!br /br /Oh! Disclaimer: I do not own Night Vale (Strex shall not own Night Vale), I don't own Supernatural (If I did, that show would not be as messed up as it is. It is... I don't even know a word strong enough to describe how messed up that show is.) . Oh, and in the next few chapters, I don't own Carry on My Wayward Son (Kansas does). Thanks!/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom:0in;margin-bottom:.0001pt" /p 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean's mouth gaped as a somewhat tall man (but not tall compared to Sam), stepped out of the recording booth. He looked to be natural blonde, but with a tint of yellow in his hair. He wore a white collared shirt with its sleeves rolled up to above his elbows, and a back best with a deep purple tie tucked under it. Dean took a step forward, as if he were planning to attack him, but Sam was able to hold him back before he was able to do anything that he regretted. Cecil gave him a sort of condescending look that told Dean that he wouldn't be any trouble to Cecil at all. Cecil crossed the room and closed the door to the room, kindly smiling at intern Kaylie as the door clicked closed. Cecil turned to face them. Dean was standing defensively with Sam hovering by his side. He smiled again, but coldly this time. He blinked once to reveal the inevitable completely black demonic eyes. "Well, this won't do one bit." He spoke, and it was the same voice on the radio, but it was colder, much more what you would expect from a demon, then a radio show host. He started circling them until he reached a cabinet, and pulled out two lengths of rope. "Now, you will let me tie you both to this here cabinet, or I call up my host's boyfriend and he dies for real this time. You see I wasn't really trying last time, now was I? I mean, honestly, are you both such stupid idiots as to think that ME a DEMON, would use such crude techniques as to actually STRANGLE someone? Well, I think I should be proud with myself. I may be just some low-level demon that you would fight of every day, but it was me that finally got the one up on the Winchesters. I can hand you both to my superiors, and I will be unknown no longer. Everyone will know my name as the one who gave Lucifer his prize!" After he'd finished tying them up, he stepped back to admire his handiwork. "You know" Cecil drawled, "I think... that I might have lied. Yeah. I think I might just kill Carlos anyway. Sorry." He pulled out his phone as Sam was trying to get his answers before people started dying. "Okay. Just listen. Just, before you hand us down to Lucifer and kill Carlos, could we have some answers here? Okay, first: Why wait to get to the lab to possess Cecil? Wouldn't it be easier to possess him somewhere more private?" Cecil growled and started pacing the room, "Well, I tried. The first time I tried to possess him he was in the men's restroom at this radio station. I got inside of him and the damned cat growled and forced me out! It screamed! It screamed and forced me out of the body I'd possessed. It was a CAT!" Cecil screeched. Sam scrunched his eyebrows and glanced at Dean to question whether he'd heard of anything like that. Neither of them had, so Sam moved on to the second question. "So, I guess you possessed Cecil to get close to Carlos, but why Carlos? I mean, I did research on it, but there was nothing that I could link back to him. Nothing"

"Well, he was getting too close. Too close for comfort. He was going to learn the truth about everything. Now if you're quite _done _then I think I should be contacting, how would you say it 'that son of a bitch'" Cecil drawled at the end.

"How do you know all about me?! You knew about Carry on My Wayward Son, and then, THIS?" Dean's sudden outburst seemed to amuse the demon.

"Well, I kind of like this body, he's semi-omnipotent. It's nice to know things. I mean nothing like dear Sammy's little psychic problem..." He trailed off and looked thoughtful. "You know. I think." He strolled over to the cabinet again, this time pulling out two bandannas, which he preceded to use to gag both Dean and Sam.

"There! That's better. No more of your damn incessant wailing" He spat. "Now..." The demon pulled out Cecil's phone again and started punching in numbers to get to Carlos. Sam and Dean could hear his side of the conversation. "Hello? Carlos? Um, these to people form outside of Night Vale came to the studio, they said they wanted to talk to me. They said they were some branch of the Sheriff's Secret Police called the FBI. What's the FBI Carlos? I don't understand what they're talking about, could you come over to help me? Thank you!" The demon possessing Cecil slammed the phone shut and pulled a face. "Well that was tedious." He turned to look at Sam and Dean, "There's no way out of this now!" His features lit up like a small boy excited about his birthday party, "You are mine now, you won't escape!"

The demon appeared quite sure of himself that this was all a very foolproof plan, but the demon couldn't hear Dean's thoughts; if he had then maybe he might have thought differently. _Cas! Cas, we need your help, we've been tied to a cabinet by some sort of demon. Come on dammit! _That's when the angel appeared.

* * *

**A/N: Well,that should keep you happy for a bit shouldn't it? Three chapters in a less than twenty-four hour period! Clap for me! But seriously I'm DONE with writing for a bit here. I've been writing nonstop for FOUR HOURS! Are you proud of me? Cas comes next chapter and I think I need a break to perfect his personality. Thanks for reading, please like and comment! If you find any problems with it, put it in a review and I'll try to fix in as soon as I can. Also, if you have anything that can improve my way of writing, don't hesitate to give it to me. Thanks!**

**-Khoshekh42**


	5. Chapter 5

Just as Dean heard the flapping of Angel wings, the door was opened by a man with nice, brown hair and a white lab coat, "Cecil?" he said, looking from Cecil, to Sam and Dean, to Castiel, who had his hand raised, ready to place it to Cecil's forehead. Dean let out a muffled shriek of "Don't kill him! Don't kill him! Knock him out! Just knock him out!" Which of course sounded more like "On' ill ih! On' ill ih! Ah ih ou! Uh Ah ih ou!" With the bandana gagging him. Still Cas seemed to understand from the panicked look on Dean's face, and quickly pressed two fingers to Cecil's forehead instead. The man at the door (who Sam had quickly figured out must be Carlos) was standing, gaping at the scene. Cas walked over and removed the gags and ropes that bound them to the cabinet. Carlos spoke with a slightly worried tone, "Is he okay? Is he...-" Sam cut him off "It's fine, he's just been knocked out. You must be Carlos then?" Carlos nodded. "So, what... What's going on? Cecil said that you were FBI... Sorry but you don't look to be FBI." He gave half-hearted smirk before going back to looking worried. Sam spoke before Dean could, as he'd decided that he would probably be a little less blunt with Carlos. "Well remember a while back, when he- Cecil- uh, collapsed in your lab, then tried to strangle you in the hospital room?" Sam continued when Carlos nodded, "Yeah, uh, that wasn't him. He hasn't been the Cecil that you know ever since then. This is going to sound really weird and you're probably going to think that we're lying, but we're not, an-" Carlos cut him off with a dry chuckle, "No, you don't know this town, nothing you can say here will sound weird or strange now that I've lived here for so long. Trust me." Sam blinked, and stared at him for a moment before nodding and continuing, "So, Cecil was possessed by a demon, the demon wanted to kill you. It decided that you were too close to the truth, I'm not 100% sure on what that means, I think that it's exact words were something like, 'He was getting too close. Too close for comfort. He was going to learn the truth about everything' I think that that means that he thought that you were too close to knowing the truth about demons. Oh, this is Cas, he's an Angel. He just knocked out Cecil." Carlos was looking a little overwhelmed with the giant wave of new information. "So, demons. Demons are real then. Okay. And angels, like real Angels not.. Well, Erika." Cas tilted his head, looking curiously at Carlos. "Erika?" Carlos looked at Cas, "Well, yeah, there's these creatures that live at Old Woman Josie's house. They say that they're angels. And they're all called 'Erika'. No really. All of them say that their name is Erika. They've got really long heads and weird wing things." Carlos seemed to be doing a little better now after the original shock of demons being real. "Oh," he added, "It's Erika, with a-"

"K?" Cas said staring at Carlos with an expression of shock, confusion, wonder, and sadness. "Erika, with a K?" Cas looked almost as if he wanted Carlos to say that 'No it's Erica, with a 'C'', yet at the same time he wanted the answer to be Erika with a 'K'. Carlos stared at him for a moment, shocked. "Well, yeah. It is a K. How did you know?" Cas continued staring at Carlos. Cas seemed to be debating whether to tell him. "Where is she?" Carlos blinked a couple times, "Well, surely we can deal with, uh, this" he motioned at the floor, where Cecil lay passed out. "First? Before we start visiting the 'Angels' or whatever the hell they are?" Cas nodded, somewhat sheepishly, seeming to snap out of his state of wonder.

Sam stepped over to the middle of the room and drew a Devil's Trap with a piece of chalk that he had in his pocket. After doing that, he dragged Cecil into the middle, and motioned to Cas to wake him up. When Cecil woke up, he stood angrily, glaring around at the odd group of people (And Angel) surrounding him. Sam began speaking in Latin. The demon started growling, and stumbling clumsily around the circle that he was trapped in. Suddenly a cloud of black smoke billowed from his mouth and he collapsed in the middle of the circle, panting. Carlos ran to his side, "Cecil? Cecil is that you? Are you okay?" Cecil looked up at him, "Carlos. Carlos! Oh, Oh God! I- I- I tried to KILL you! Oh my God I tried to choke you! Are YOU okay? It wasn't me, I swear that it wasn't me, something was controlling me I-" Carlos cut him off by gently kissing him, "Shhh.." He whispered, "Shh, it's okay, I'm fine. I'm fine. Cecil. It's fine." Sam smiled at Dean. Sam always liked this part. When a job was over, when everyone was still alive, nobody got hurt too badly. He got to save everyone.

Cas stepped forward, clearing his throat quietly. Carlos looked up. Cas started to speak, but tentatively, "Where, did you say, is Erika?" When Cas spoke the name, it was as if he worshiped her, he spoke the name as if he wasn't allowed to, but said it anyway, as if he was scared, not of the name itself, but of losing it. Cecil looked at Carlos with a look that obviously was confused about 'why are you talking to people about the angels? Angels DON'T EXIST.' Carlos smiled, and looked back up at Cas, "At Old Woman Josie's place, over by the abandoned car lot, you probably saw it on the way into town." Cas glanced at Sam and Dean, and with a flutter of wings, they were in the middle of some (probably the one that Carlos had mentioned) abandoned car lot. Dean shook his head, sighing. He looked over to Cas who was already walking towards a house nearby. "Wait, Cas!" Dean shouted after him. "Why do you want to find this Erika with a K person?" Cas turned around slowly, sadly almost. "She was my sister, and friend. She vanished one day. I do not know what happened to her. She was one of the closest to me of all of my sisters. Please Dean. If there's the slightest chance that I can see her again, please let me."

* * *

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry that it took me this long to update! I was working on another series of stories , 'Jinns and Soulful Staring', and then 'Conventions and Awkward Questions', and I just couldn't get up any inspiration for this story, until I was listening to Welcome to Night Vale, and I got the idea to put Erika into the story. I'm just going to say here that there was nothing romantic that happened between Cas and Erika (That would contradict my Destiel universe wouldn't it?). Please forgive me for taking a long time to update. Unfortunately I will be on vacation for the next few days, and will not have access to the internet (How will I survive?!), then I'm going to have dental work done, so don't expect anything for at least a week, I might get something in after July 4th, but it completely depends on whether I decide to work on this story, or Conventions and Awkward Questions (Which is my Destiel universe, so if you ship Destiel, then go take a look at that (But read Jinns and Soulful Staring first, because it comes first in the series)). I'm sorry to leave you here, hanging on a cliff, but I highly doubt that I'm going to get another decent, and decent sized chapter in before ten tomorrow, (I think that's when we leave). I hope that you forgive me. Please like and comment! Comments are Cookies! If you see any mistakes, leave a comment, If you want to know where I get my inspiration for writing, leave a comment, If you want to tell me how good my writing is, leave a comment, if you want to needlessly criticize me for no reason, that is not allowed, leave those comments in the bin! If you understood that reference, leave a comment! Thanks for sticking with me, and for anyone who actually read this whole thing, I gift you with an invisible (And this one's actually trained) StrexPet. Do not worry, it is trained well. I did not pay for any of these StrexPets, because that would be helping StrexCorp, and I do not want to do that. Have fun with your StrexPets, they do not need to be fed, and they do like to be scratched behind the ear. Thanks again! (For those who comment, you guys get ten invisible cookies, and you get one of (also invisible) Khoshekh's kittens in your restroom, he gave birth again and I (being Khoshekh42) was able to get the infinite kittens and have the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home to put it in your restroom.) Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sam stared at Cas for a moment. Dean blinked, "Listen, we're not telling you that you can't go see if this Erika person, or Angel, or whatever is the Erika that you used to know, I just wanted to know what was going on with you, okay?" Cas smiled softly, as a silent thank you to Dean. Cas started towards the house again, but before he could get far, a small car drove up and a dark haired scientist and a light haired radio show host stepped out and hailed them over. Carlos smiled at them as they walked over. Cas looked vaguely irritated at being stalled for so long, when all he wanted to do was see if his friend was actually still alive.

"Look," Carlos started, "We never go to say thanks for saving Cecil's life, and mine too I guess. When you vanished I guessed that you would probably be here, since you were asking all those questions about the angels. " Cecil was smirking at Carlos, "Plus, Carlos REALLY wanted to figure out what you guys were doing, " Carlos glared lovingly at Cecil, "Well, I wasn't planning on telling them that... Also" Carlos became serious again, and slightly nervous, "I don't think you'll be able to leave." Dean, who'd been looking rather bored, looked up at Carlos when he said this, somewhat alarmed, "Wait, what do you mean we can't leave? Like we aren't allowed to leave, because we don't really care if we aren't allowed to, I don't mind breaking the damn rules" Carlos was looking a little uncomfortable now, "Well, you see, as you can probably tell, Night Vale is a very... different town then what you're probably used to. I'm sure that I took the news of demons much better than most normal people would. The town is seriously scientifically impossible. The City Council decided that, from sundown on Friday to sunup on Monday, people can't enter, or leave the city," He pointed towards the setting sun, "And I'm not really sure how, maybe it was some sort of bloodstone thing, but you just can't leave. It's physically impossible. I've tried. Now," Carlos's voice went from serious, to friendly, and excited. "Shall we see Old Woman Josie now?"

Cas blinked, almost in gratitude for finally getting to go figure out if this was the Erika that he'd known such a long time ago. Cas had no concerns that he wouldn't be able to fly Dean and Sam out of the small town, so he just followed Cecil to the house. Cecil was telling them things that he thought that they should know about Old Woman Josie, "So, she'd definitely more likely to let you see the Erikas if I'm there. We know each other well. She's been here since before I was born. Before anyone was born really. I think she's pretty much the oldest person alive in Night Vale. Even John Peters, you know the farmer, doesn't remember a time before Old Woman Josie. Oh, she makes the absolute BEST cookies that you have ever tasted. They are AMAZING. She makes pretty good pie too." Dean suddenly seemed interested. Cecil continued, looking back to Cas, "So, who's the Erika that you knew?" Cas sighed, "She was a good friend. I think she was probably the closest of my sisters. I cans hardly even remember her, it was such a long time ago. Anyway, I don't really know why she decided to leave, but I think that one day she just decided that she was fed up with all of the orders, and so she and a couple of my other sisters and brothers just up and left. She'd hinted to me that she was planning on leaving, and it was hard to let her go. It was painful for me to lie to my superiors about it later, but I had to protect her. If they'd found her, then... then they might have killed, or tortured her. I wasn't about to let that happen. I would've never forgiven myself."

They got to the house in a couple more minutes. Cas was beginning to look somewhat nervous at the prospect of maybe getting to see a friend that he hadn't seen in a few centuries. Dean patted him on the shoulder and assured him that it'd be fine. Cas didn't seem so sure of it. Cecil was the one to knock on the door. Old Woman Josie opened it a crack, and once she saw Cecil, she opened it wide. "Cecil!" She sounded delighted, "It's been way too long! Why didn't you visit earlier? You haven't been around here for a couple of months!" Cecil looked slightly sheepish, "Sorry Josie, I was possessed by a demon about two months ago, you know when I was acting weird and I tried to strangle Carlos" Cecil seemed uncomfortable bringing it up, but Josie just nodded, "Well that was the demon, and I guess that the demon just didn't want to visit you. Maybe it was scared of the angels." Dean, Sam, and Cas had stiffened, but Old Woman Josie didn't seem to find demonic possession very strange, which was strange in and of itself. Sam leaned over and whispered to Dean, "Okay there is something seriously wrong with this town. They don't even question it when one of their friends gets possessed by a demon?" Dean nodded as Old Woman Josie guided them into her living room, insisting that they eat some of her cookies that Cecil had mentioned on the way to the house. Cas was glancing around as if he would find Erika hiding behind a corner, or under a side table. Finally, Josie got them sitting on couches with glasses of milk and warm chocolate chip cookies (which were just as good as Cecil had told them, and they seemed to be perpetually warm and melty). Eventually Cas (who didn't have any of the milk or cookies because he just didn't eat because , I mean, seriously, he's an angel. Angels just don't eat. They don't have to. Don't ask me why) cleared his throat, "You- well, I've heard that there are angels that live with you, or protect you." Old Woman Josie gave him a warm and kindly smile (They all doubted that Josie could smile any way that wasn't warm and friendly)"It's Castiel right dear? That's what you said?" When Cas nodded, Josie continued, "Yes, of course. The Erikas will always protect me. They've assured me of that. Why do you ask?" Cas just ignored her question, "Do they seem to have a leader? Some sort of head?" Josie didn't seem to understand why he was asking her all these questions, but she seemed pleased that someone was interested, and that he didn't deny the existence of the angels altogether. "Well, they do all look up to, and listen I guess to one of them." Cas raised his eyebrows just slightly, "And how many of them are there?"

"Twelve. One of them is black. Why do you ask again?" Cas was now looking nervous and excited. He sighed and finally answered her question, "I think... I think that I might... know her." Now it was Josie raising her eyebrows. Cas sighed again, and continued, "I think that she might be a friend of mine. I knew her a very,_ very_, long time ago-longer then you could imagine. But I think that you're head Erika is the Erika that I knew such a long time ago. So, where is she, the head I mean?" Josie was looking at him a little oddly, but she still had her friendly, and warm smile, "I believe that she should be out in the backyard." Everyone there understood that Cas wanted to be alone in the backyard for if he met Erika, even though he never told them so.

Cas found the back door and made his way into the backyard, "Erika?" His voice was a mixture of hope and nervousness. "Erika, is this you? Are you here?" All of a sudden a large creature with a tall head and smallish wings came and landed in front of him. Cas stared at it in awe. And he knew. He knew that this was Erika. Whether this was his Erika was questionable, but he knew that it was certainly an Erika.

*:*:*:*:*

As Castiel watched, the strange creature morphed from it's strange form to a rather pretty (though Cas wouldn't notice) blonde-red headed woman who wore a purple tight fitting sweater, with a lavender shirt underneath. The woman was beaming at Cas. Cas's eyes widened, "Erika. Erika! It's you! You're alive, you're actually _alive_! Oh, thank... Thank God! Yes! You're alive. What happened?" The pretty angel, who Cas could now say was Erika. Erika grinned and stepped forward laughing, and hugged Cas enthusiastically. "Castiel. _Castiel!"_ She shouted. "How long has it been? Five, or seven centuries?" Cas grinned, and gently returned her friendly embrace. She eventually broke out and answered the question he'd asked, "Well, I didn't like them telling me what to do, when they wouldn't tell me why they wanted me to do it. Personally, I don't particularly want to burn down a town if you're not going to tell me why you want me to do it." Erika was simply beaming ever since she'd found Castiel. Cas smiled knowingly, "You know," he told her happily, "That's why I rebelled at first too." Erika gasped happily, and her eyes widened, "I didn't realize that you'd rebelled. I don't really hear news about the other angels way out here in the middle of nowhere desert community... So..." She grinned as if she was bringing up an old story that was embarrassing in the past, but now they could laugh about it (which is close enough to the truth) "Have you, you know, met anyone?" She was grinning. Cas smiled, embarrassed, and turned a deep shade of red. This had been a thing between them before Erika had left heaven. Erika had been entirely convinced that Cas would never find anyone that he loved, and anyone that loved him just the same. Cas just looked away at a strange bush at the side of the yard that was a frankly alarming shade of (really quite violent)green. Cas was turning a deeper shade red by the minute. Erika stepped forward and ducked her head into Cas's line of vision. She looked at him expectantly. Cas cleared his throat, but still he didn't speak. Erika gasped, "Oh my God! You're actually dating someone! You're in a relationship!" She sounded both pleased and shocked. Cas scoffed, "Yeah right, as if. I wish." Erika's grin didn't falter, it just got wider, "so... Who is it? Who are you crushing on?" Cas's face was quickly approaching a color that would be a burgundy color. He didn't answer. Erika's eyebrows disappeared into her hair covering her forehead, "Hmm? I couldn't quite get that? Come on, what's her name? You can tell me!"

*:*:*:*:*

Sam and Dean weren't really sure what they were supposed to do. Carlos, Cecil, and Old Woman Josie were talking about some sort of invisible corn crop or whatever, so they couldn't really join in on the conversation, as they would have no idea what they were talking about. Sam noticed that she still had a warm, friendly smile. Dean noticed that she had pie in her kitchen. Finally, Dena interrupted their conversation (Just as Carlos was arguing that something that was invisible (and really didn't even exist) couldn't have a flavor (Cecil disagreed, because, seriously, this year's invisible corn crop was absolutely, without a doubt the best that John Peters (You know, the farmer?) had produced in years (Old Woman Josie just said that it tasted great in her corn casserole))), and asked her a question that he (and Sam) had been wondering since she invited them in, "So, um, you didn't seem too surprised about the whole, you know, Cecil was possessed by a demon thing. I mean, most friends of people that get possessed aren't that, well... they don't usually just nod and shrug it off as totally normal. Believe me, most people don't see freaking demon possession as 'completely normal', I've been doing this long enough to know that. I mean, I get what Carlos said about this not being a normal town, 'cause I totally get that, but you didn't even give it a second thought!" Dean finally sat back, staring fiercely at Josie, waiting for her response. Josie stared at him for a moment after Dean's sudden outburst. "Well," She began, "I guess it's not normal, but the angels told me that demons were real. They told me that ghosts were real too. On occasion, they have me make a circle of salt- why salt, only God knows- around my chair, so that the ghosts cannot get to me." She smiled gently as both Dean and Sam gaped at her. "Oh?" Was all that Dean was able to get out. He was shocked that Old Woman Josie knew all of this. "So, you actually know about demons and ghosts? Have you got vampires? Werewolves? Wraiths? How about freakin' Jefferson Starships?" Sam snorted, and they heard Cas's deep voice emanating from behind them, "Oh? Where?" He sounded almost bored, but he was beaming when they turned around. Dean could tell that he'd found Erika. Everyone knew that, (Although Old Woman Josie seemed a little confused as to what was going on in general). Cas was still grinning as he spoke, "She's alive. I thought that they would've found her and killed her centuries ago, but she's just fine. Hidden sure, but definitely alive." Carlos smiled back at Cas. He was glad that Castiel the Angel, the true angel, had found his old friend. Cas seemed to be happier now, a little less put out and devoid of emotion, and just a little more human. Carlos know that that didn't make any sense seeing as Cas was an Angel (and not a human), but somehow it seemed to Carlos that when Cas met his friend, in humanized him in a way that he hadn't been before. When they left Old Woman Josie's, Dean was asking Cas about what he and Erika had talked about. Cas was adamantly refusing to tell him. Eventually, Dean had gotten so annoying that Sam had to interject, "Dean, if Cas doesn't want to tell you wha-" All of a sudden, the sound of wings could be heard behind Cecil and Carlos, who were walking hand in hand and talking quietly to each other. Carlos jumped slightly, still not completely used to magic, even though he'd been living in Night Vale for around a year by now. Cecil didn't question it at all. "Castiel" She said, without paying any attention to the others. Dean snorted, and the woman who'd just appeared looked over at him, her eyebrows raised into her hair covering her forehead. Dean was smirking, "You seriously still call him Castiel?" Erika's eyebrows raised higher (Or, at least that's what Sam could guess, because he couldn't see them before then anyway, from when she'd raised them earlier). Erika was stepping toward Dean, "Oh, so what do you call him? Who are you anyway? I'm Erika." Dean stepped forward, meeting her halfway, "We call him Cas. And my name is Dean. Dean Winchester." Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's (in Sam's opinion, failed) attempt to appear cool. Erika's eyes lit up, and she grinned. She grabbed Dean's hand and pumped it enthusiastically. "So you're the Dean that I've heard so much about?" She glanced over at a now very flushed Cas. Dean was very confused. Erika was beaming happily and nodding her head slowly as she dropped Dean's hand, "Uh-huh... So Castiel... Or 'Cas'. Do you like it when he calls you Cas?" Cas just turned a deeper shade of red, "Why are you here Erika?" He mumbled agitatedly. Erika gasped quietly, just remembering something, "Oh, right!" She reached into her tight jeans pants pocket, and pulled out the FBI badge that Dean had given him a while back. "You dropped this. FBI? Really Cas? I thought that you couldn't lie." Cas just snatched it out of her hand, and glared at her, "Just go away Erika." She rolled her eyes, and smirked at him, "Fine then. Toodleoo!" She waved at them, and flew off. Dean looked at Cas, "You actually kept that?" Dean seemed pleased, but Cas turned a darker shade of an already dark blush. Sam interrupted them, "So, that was Erika" Cas looked at him, and blinked his gratitude for changing the subject. "Yeah, apparently she didn't like the orders that she was being given, so she ran away, and went somewhere more north of here, but decided that her vessel didn't like the cold, so she led the rest of her troop down south more, and eventually found this place. She changed her form, and showed herself to Old Woman Josie. She told her that she would protect her, then she, and another of her friends helped her change a light bulb. She hasn't been here for too long, but she likes it and she plans to stay." Sam noticed that Cas didn't seem quite so red now that the subject wasn't on what was going on when Erika had shown up behind Cecil and Carlos. Sam brought up a question that had been bugging him for a while, "So, um, if we can't leave here, where are we going to stay? I mean, there aren't any hotels, or motels, or really anywhere that you can stay the weekend." Cecil looked at Carlos, somewhat sheepishly. Cas appeared to be straining very hard to do something. Dean was staring at him slightly incredulously, "Dude, seriously, what are you doing? It looks like your constipated." Cas flushed for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, and cleared his throat loudly, "I, erm, can't fly." He seemed ashamed of himself, but Dean just laughed, "So it looks like we really are stuck here for the entire weekend. Like Sammy said, where are we going to sleep? There really isn't anywhere to sleep. I checked. Four times." Cecil looked at him for a few moments, "Well, I would offer for you to stay at our place, but we only have one tiny couch, and hardwood floors... But, I guess you could probably sleep at the Radio Station. We've got two couches there, so one of you might end up sleeping at the couch in our place-" Cas cut him off, "I don't have to sleep. They can take the couches at the Radio Station, I can just stand all night." Cecil looked skeptical for a second, but it soon turned to relief, "Well that's settled then! If you hear Station Management growling during the night, it shouldn't be too much of a problem, they'll sometimes do that!" Sam looked nervously at Dean, who just shrugged. They reached their cars, and drove off, heading towards the Night Vale Community Radio Station.

* * *

**A/N: I am SOOOOOO sorry that it took so long to update, so I gave you a nice long chapter to make up for it. I was vacationing for four days, and I didn't have computer access from where I was, and then I had to get four teeth pulled, so I was just sitting around the house for a while after that. Once again I'm sorry that it took so long and I hope you like it! -Khoshekh **


	7. Chapter 7

It was cramped with them all trying to fit in one car, because Cas had zapped off for 'Angel business' as he'd put it, so he couldn't just teleport the Winchesters back to the Radio Station himself. As Cas had popped them here in the first place, Dean didn't have the Impala to drive home, so they all had to drive back in Carlos's small eco car. Dean was practically the face of disgust when he had to get in the small backseat of the car ("An Eco car, seriously? Who does that? How small does a car have to be before it's considered an 'Eco car'?"). Sam had just rolled his eyes at Dean's contempt, and uncomfortably gotten in beside Dean, "Seriously Dean, stop complaining. I'm bigger then you are and do you hear me complaining about the size of the car?" Dean scoffed, but stayed silent after that.

When they arrived at the Radio Station around ten minutes later- it was a short drive due to how large the town actually is- But halfway through the drive, Cecil suddenly gasped dramatically. Carlos looked over at him concernedly, "You okay, Cec?"

"I just realized, I never went back to do the rest of the show after the weather! I left my listeners there, with no show! They have no idea what happened, they might be scared!" Carlos loved this about his boyfriend; he would never care about himself. He didn't stop to consider that he might actually lose his job over this, just thinking about how he left his listeners, not knowing what happened to him after the weather. Dean just smirked, "You know you're just some small town radio host, it's not THAT bad if you miss one half of one show. It's not like there can really be THAT much news in such a puny place." Carlos smiled and looked back at him through the mirror, "You know, you'd be surprised how much news we get around here. It really isn't a normal place." Sam looked up, as if realizing something, "Okay, so when I was doing the- honestly very limited- research that I could find on this place, there were over a hundred mysterious deaths or disappearances in the past year or two alone. I just wanted to ask, why such the bad luck?"

"Well, my really weak working theory is that all of the crap from the outside world all inhabits itself here, so now, we have a really messed up town out in the middle of the desert. I seriously don't know why people started living here. But know it's my home. I live here and I'm not going to give up on it. " Dean snorted, "Yeah right. The outside world has crap that you can't even begin to imagine." Sam shrugged, agreeing with Dean.

*:*:*:*:*

As they arrived at the Radio Station, they could see that the building was tremouring slightly, as if there was an earthquake that only affected that one building. Cecil leapt out of the car before Carlos had even stopped the car. They all followed Cecil into the building, and as soon as Cecil stepped foot through the door the shivering stopped. Cecil ran into the recording booth, the sign above the door switching from 'Not Recording' to 'Recording. Do Not Disturb'. Carlos plopped down on a black leather couch in the waiting area, and flipped a switch on the radio. Cecil's voice warbled through, "Listeners. I'm so sorry that I left you hanging after the Weather! I left the weather to find two people at the station. I... I wasn't myself listeners. I- I haven't been myself for a while now. A while back, I'm sure you remember, when I had to be taken to the hospital. I was possessed by a demon, listeners. The demon tried to kill Carlos. I hope that you excuse my outrageous behavior recently, on account that I wasn't actually me. So this Angel showed up. The Angel was different then the Angels at Old Woman Josie's, which aren't Angels of course, because Angels aren't real. But they got the demon out of me, and then, the Angel transported me to Old Woman Josie's. Apparently he wanted to meet one of the Erikas. Apparently, he knew her a very long time ago. Apparently they were friends. He thought that she was dead, but she wasn't. This is a happy story listeners. I hope that you will forgive me for starting so late. I'm not really sure what was going on on this station while I wasn't on. I played the song Carry On My Wayward Son, and then I don't know what happened after it ended, because I know that I was gone for longer than five minutes." Eventually Carlos turned to Dean and Cas, who were sitting awkwardly on another couch, while Sam had sat down next to Carlos. Carlos looked at them as if they were some piece of science that he particularly wanted to understand. "So, are you two..." He let the sentence hang, but the rest of the sentence didn't need to be said. _Together._ Sam snorted, and Dean flushed red and flinched away from Cas. Cas just looked rather confused. Carlos quickly realized his mistake. "Sorry, I just... I dunno, assumed..." This made Sam laugh even harder. Dean glared at him, but Cas still seemed confused. Carlos's ears were red as he asked Dean if he could see the time. Dean looked at him suspiciously, "You've got a watch don't you?"

"Yeah, but none of the clocks in Night Vale are actually real. They're just filled with this weird grey stuff. There aren't any wires or mechanics. All of the clocks are just full of that weird grey paste stuff." Dean raised his eyebrows, Sam just looked skeptical. "I doubt that a clock could actually work without any wires or mechanisms."

"I can prove it to you." He reached over and grabbed the clock on the side table by the couch. He pulled a pair of gloves from his lab coat, slipping them on before pulling out a small screwdriver. He busily unscrewed the screws on the clock, but kept it tightly clamped together. He opened it over the table, careful to keep all of the grey goop inside of the clock. "I don't know what it is, so I try to keep it in the clock. I tried to feed it to a rat back at the lab. It behaved oddly after that. He, usually one of the more feisty ones, started lazing around after that. I don't know what it did to it, but it's probably not safe whatever it is." Sam leaned forward and sniffed it, "It smells like... sandwiches." Carlos nodded, "The strangest part," he showed them the face of the clock, which just before had said 8:35 (even though Dean's phone said 9:32), and now read THE LEVI. None of them knew what to make of it. Carlos sighed before tightening the screws back on the clock and laying it carefully back on the side table. "I don't know what to make of it. Nobody back at the lab does. We have no clue why A: It runs on the strange grey stuff, and B: Why, when you look at the goop, it suddenly reads THE LEVI. I don't know whether LEVI is an acronym or just a strange thing that I haven't heard of." They tuned back into the radio just in time to hear Cecil say, "Listen next to hear the sound of a madman singing 'Stairway to Heaven'. I do not know why he is singing this song. I know that it is ironic. I know that the man is not real. I know that it will not happen for a very long time. Good night Night Vale, Good night." Dean looked at Sam strangely, but accepted the strangeness of the man now exiting the recording studio.

* * *

**A/N: I am SO sorry that I took so long to update this story! No seriously, I am really really sorry. I've been working on my random short stories, and my Destiel series (Go check that out if you ship Destiel, the first on is Jinns and Soulful Staring), and this other Sherlock/Supernatural crossover called Not the Best Example of an Angel. I really really really really really sorry (if you say something five times then it MUST be true). I just couldn't quite get the inspiration for this story...**

**So guys, THE LEVI, grey goop, smells like sandwiches, do you really need any more to figure out what I'm alluding to here? And then there was my madman who doesn't exist who sings 'Stairway to Heaven'... guess what madman (who doesn't have a box) who doesn't even exist sings Stairway to Heaven (and right now, ironically I'm listening to Highway to Hell... It's basically a Supernatural playlist, Highway to Hell, Carry on my Wayward Son, Wanted Dead or Alive, Renegade, Heat of the Moment, etc. but you probably don't even care...)**

**Thanks for reading! Please give me any constructive criticism (Keyword: CONSTRUCTIVE), comments, suggestions (Please! I have no idea where I'm going with this! I probably won't update for a while just because I have no idea how I'm going to end this, and get to Cec being possessed by Cas!), or mistakes you want to point out! I love your reviews! Thanks! **


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so there's a couple of couches in here, so I guess... one of you can sleep on the chair?" They all shook their heads, "Nah, Cas is an Angel. He doesn't have to sleep. He can just sit in the chair all night." Cecil looked a bit taken aback, but nodded all the same. "Right. Are you sure that you don't want something to do? I could give you some of the old tapes to listen to so that you're not bored, and some headphones so that you don't disturb the others." Dean had been about to say that Cas didn't really need anything to entertain himself, but Cas nodded, "Yes, that would be nice. I would like to learn more about this interesting town. I think that it is an interesting town. I think that listening to your news will let me know more about this small town." Dean considered Cas's answer while Cecil walked off to go get the tapes of his old shows. Dean didn't really care what Cas did, he just didn't think that Cas would really want to do it.

So as Cas listened to some of Cecil's tapes, Dean and Sam were asleep on the (actually really comfortable) couches. Cecil came back early in the morning to start his show to find Cas still sitting in the chair in the same position that he was in when Cecil left. He had a thoughtful expression on his face, although that didn't really mean anything, because in Cecil's limited experience he didn't really have many other expressions. "So, Cas." He looked up, and hit pause on the tape, pulling one of the earbuds out of his ears to listen to what Cecil had to say to him.

"So what have you learned about Night Vale from my little show here?" Cas looked down at the recorder, with a vaguely confused look on his face. "I... I don't really know. It's all very confusing, and nothing like the world outside of this town." Cecil smiled at this, "Yeah, that's what Carlos always says. But he likes it here. It's really a very nice town once you get to know it. The people all support each other. Especially on Valentine's and Street Cleaning Day. I think that you've probably listened to those tapes by now." Cas nodded, "Yeah. I have, interesting though, I don't believe that Valentine's Day is a bad thing in the outside world." Cecil sat down in the chair next to Cas's. "I know. It's weird. Cause to me, all Valentine's Day is to me is death and destruction. And then Carlos comes to town, all confused about why I'm afraid of Valentine's Day. I don't understand why Valentine's Day is celebrated anywhere. What is the point of Valentine's Day for the rest of the world?"

"For most of the humans, Valentine's Day is for love, and giving people chocolate and flowers. Really, it started because of the Emperor Claudius II. He wanted to ban marriage for younger people, so that the soldiers that fought for him weren't married and attached to somebody back at home, believing that the unmarried soldiers fought harder. But the priest, Valentine, didn't like this. He thought that marriage was a right that people deserved to have. He started officiating at weddings in secret. He was eventually caught by the authorities, and he was sent to prison. I think that people say that Valentine's Day is about love because Valentine believed that people should get married, whether they would end up becoming soldiers or not. I actually think that your version of Valentine's Day is actually more accurate considering he was beaten and beheaded on February 14th." Cecil nodded understandingly. He seemed genuinely interested in history, "So is this some sort of legend, or...?"

"No. I was there. I wasn't actually on Earth at that point, but I could understand what was going on, especially considering the fact that it became a famous holiday later on." Cecil didn't seem to react strongly to this. He didn't seem to find the fact that Cas was around such a long time ago strange, and he didn't find Cas not being on Earth an odd thing either. Sam mumbled softly on the couch next to Cecil, and both Cecil and Carlos looked over at him. Dean was also starting to wake up. Cecil whispered quietly to Cas as to not startle the waking brothers, "I've got to go start the recording, it's nearly 10." Cas nodded his head and watched the Winchesters stirring on the black leather couches.

"Mm? Cas, whatcha doin' here? Wait." Dean suddenly sat up, looking around, "Oh. _Oh_. We're still here. In this crazy town." Sam sat up, rubbing his face. "Oh, Night Vale, right? Yeah. Is there coffee around here? I can't wake up in the morning unless I have coffee." Cas handed a cup of coffee to Sam that he'd just materialized out of thin air. Sam smelled it, and looked over at Cas, confused. "How did you know how I like my coffee?"

"I've been around you two enough to at least know how you take your coffee." He handed Dean his coffee now as well, and Dean gulped down at least a quarter of it in one swallow. Intern Kaylie walked in, and saw them all sitting in the lounge. "Hello. Did anything too horrible happen during the night? I know that Station Management can get a little... I dunno, Growly. They probably wouldn't like you guys, seeing as you aren't from around here." Cas answered, seeing as he was the only one that was up all night, "No. It wasn't too bad. I did hear some shifting coming from over there somewhere." He waved vaguely towards the right. Kaylie nodded, and left to go do whatever it was that Radio Station interns did. They heard her gasp from the hallway, "Oh, who are you? I've never seen you. Hey! No! You can't go back there! You haven't been allowed." The door to the lounge opened, and even before they could see who it was, they knew who came to see them.

"Hello, boys."

* * *

**A/N: I think that if you'd actually REVIEW I would've actually updated quicker! Guys! There are no reviews on this story! So, review please? Please like and comment! PLEASE COMMENT! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Looks like I'm stuck here, just like you three. I don't really like it either." The three people sitting in the lounge of the Radio Station stared at the man in the doorway. Kaylie came running in, "Sir, you can't do this! You haven't been- Hrrk!" Her voice was cut off. Crowley had flicked his hand. He smiled, "Sorry, boys. She just couldn't... continue to live. It seems that the interns here keep dying anyway, so she wouldn't have lived for long."

"Crowley!" Sam shouted finally.

"Oh, so you just figured that out did you? And I thought that you were supposed to be the smart one, Moose." At that moment Cecil came out of the recording room and gasped, "Your- your face! Cas, his face... it's horrible! And Kaylie! What did you do with Kaylie? Who are you?"

"The name's Crowley. And I killed her. I did it quickly, and probably did her a favor. I'm sure she would've died more painfully had I let her live." Cecil continued to stare at his face in horror, "_What_ are you?" Cecil considered his question, "Well, I suppose that I used to be a crossroads demon, King of the Crossroads actually. But now... now I'm more than that. I'm the King of Hell. Sorry if that frightens you. King Crowley. I like the ring of it. I love it." Sam cut into what he could only figure would be a long rant about how amazing he was, "Listen, what are you doing here Crowley?"

"How the Hell am I supposed to know? I was summoned! It was EXTRORDINARILY painful. Like I was being ripped to shreds while simultaneously bashed by boulders, and stabbed with millions of needles. And then I woke up in some sort of room, no one was there. Just the stuff that one would use to summon me. An- hang on- how could you see my real face?" Crowley spoke now to Cecil instead of Sam. Cecil shrugged, "Maybe it's just another of my omnipotent powers. I just... know stuff. I don't really know why. That's why I'm the Voice of Night Vale. Hang on, I've got to call Carlos." Cas walked calmly over to the bleeding body of Kaylie. He pressed two fingers to her forehead and she breathed in deeply. Her eyes snapped open. "I- I died. He... he killed me! I was dead. What are you?"

"I am an Angel of the Lord." Cas helped her up, and then went back to stand by Dean. Dean just shook his head, laughing at Cas's usual dramatic air. Kaylie's eyebrows furrowed together, confused by what Cas had just said, yet somehow she seemed to have gotten over the whole 'I just died and came back to life' thing.

"No," She said, "Angels don't exist." She burst into tears suddenly, "No, no... Angels don't exist. Angels don't exist!" She ran off, shaking her head, still sobbing.

Cecil stepped in to explain, tears streaming down his face, "If someone who has been chosen by the Angels hears someone mention Angels, they will start crying." They all nodded. Except Crowley. Crowley just rolled his eyes, being around all of these crying people made him uncomfortable. Really uncomfortable. Seriously, Crowley didn't like when people cried. People cried a lot in Hell, and he didn't like it. It was messy and disgusting. People also screamed a lot in Hell. Crowley smiled now. He liked it when the screamed. He liked it when they screamed really, really loudly. He liked making them scream. He liked sitting down in his office and drinking Craig Scotch, and closing his eyes and listening to the screams in Hell. Watching his new Hell, the line, was boring. He preferred listening to the screams in old Hell. Right. Now he could handle the strange man crying. That's it. Think about screaming and scotch. Now don't think about crying. There you are. All good.

"What are we doing with Crowley?" Dean sounded annoyed with having to deal with the King, especially since none of them could leave.

"You do realize that I'm still here you know. It's not like I vanished. Crowley's still here. So speak like you know that I'm here." Dean rolled his eyes, as Crowley created a cup of scotch in his hand and started drinking (it made the crying more bearable. Thinking about screaming didn't seem to be helping)

"He's right though. What are we going to do? Not even just with Crowley. What are we going to do with us? And, talking to Crowley, stop killing people. Doing research, I saw that people die WAY too much in this town. I swear, it's a tiny town, and they have way too many deaths. A good chunk of the population dies at least every week."

"Shut it, Moose. I don't care what you think about killing people. Some people deserve to die. Like him," Crowley pointed towards Cecil with his spare hand that wasn't holding the scotch glass, "He's crying. I HATE it when people cry. It's messy and it doesn't make any sense. So yeah. And she," he motioned towards the door, "She got in my way. People should not get in the way of the King of Hell." Carlos's eyes widened dramatically, and Crowley loved it. That was another thing that Crowley loved. Screaming, Scotch, and Scaring.

"Yes. I'm the King of Hell. I took over when the Devil decided to leave." Crowley said just to get a rise out of the curly haired man.

"I don't think that he exactly just up and decided to leave. We kind of threw him out. And then you fought your way to the top," Sam didn't know why he was saying this. Crowley was just getting on his nerves. Well, he kind of always got on Sam's nerve. Now he just ignored when he called him Moose. Sam shook his head, "Okay, now can we ask ourselves A) Who summoned Crowley," Crowley raised his glass.

"And B) Are we just going to sit around and wait until the weekend ends to get out of here?" This was met with silence from the room.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how good this is. It's probably a load of crap. Anywho, sorry I just started ranting with Crowley, I just got a random idea, and I put it in it. Like and comment please! No really. I have no reviews on this story. It makes me very very sad. I'm sorry if I think that I sound... I don't know... But I really do believe that the more reviews that I get the faster I'll probably update. Thanks!**


End file.
